The New Girl
by The Fire In Which We Burn
Summary: A girl from Jasper's past comes back to life and causes a rift in the Cullen family


The new girl entered the cafeteria. Her scent filtered through the room, reaching my family within seconds. We all froze but I was the only one to recognise it. She was a vampire, a vampire that I knew. I checked her emotions and caught a strange mixture, loneliness and fear bring the most prominent.

She turned her head towards us and for the first time in years I saw her face. My own pain and guilt flooded my mind as I remembered the day Maria's hold over me shattered.

_The girl in my arms shook with fear. Maria was begining to get suspicious of us. People like us weren't allowed in the Army, it was forbidden. But we couldn't just ignore our feelings. I loved her with everything I had._

_"Something bad is going to happen today, I can feel it." My beautiful girl said._

_Her emotions unnerved me, they were a whirlpool of negatives with unconditional love trying to swim against the current._

_I pulled her closer to me, "I love you Bella."_

_A twig snapped behind us and I was soon crouched in front of my love._

_Maria walked towards us, her arms behind her back, "Well well well, what do we have here?"_

_I growled at her and she stopped just out of reach._

_"Relationships are forbidden, I hearby sentence you to death."_

_The newborns surrounded us and advanced. The first ones were killed easily, those ones who hadn't taken notice of my training. The second lot worked together._

_A couple fell but gave me new scars in the process. None were getting past me, every now and again my Bella would help me but for most of the time she concentrated on keeping me sheilded from their powers._

_Maria growled her displeasure and called her minions back. She walked towards us and cocked her head to the side, before striking._

_I ducked under her punch and retaliated, three well aimed kicks struck her but didn't effect her. Maria flipped over me and twisted landing on my shoulders. I grabbed her waist and threw her. She collided with two of her newborns, she stood then smirked at something behind me._

_I turned to look and my heart broke. Bella was being restrained by four of Maria's men._

_"Behold everyone, this is what I do to couples in my army." She grinned._

_I ran towards them, tearing the newborns in my way into pieces. I grabbed Bella's hand trying to stop them from burning my love and my life._

_They threw her body into the fire, I almost followed but they stopped me before I could get there._

_I screamed over and over again as I watched her body burn._

_"BELLA!"_

Emmett hit me on the shoulder hard, breaking me out of my memories. I was shaking with the grief they brought me; I could tell that my eyes were black. I needed to get out of there before the humans noticed something off.

"Jasper what's wrong?" My wife asked.

My voice cracked as I forced out the answer, "She's supposed to be dead. Maria killed her. Either I'm finally going insane or she's alive."

The girl made her way towards us, I could feel the disgust pouring off Alice in waves. For the first time I ignored my wife's feelings and watched as the girl stood next to me.

Bella made a mock salute towards me and purred, "Major, haven't seen you for a while."

The room quietened, surprised that anyone other than my family was interacting with the prestigious Cullen family.

"You're dead Darlin', I saw you burn."

My Bella sat down beside me, forcing Alice to move away from me.

"It wasn't me who burned. I escaped and have been running from Maria ever since. I have tried to find you but you don't make it easy."

I exhaled shakily and brushed my fingertips down her cheek, checking that she was real.

Rosalie cleared her throat, "Excuse me but who the fuck are you?"

I growled quietly so that only we could hear it and answered the question, "This is Isabella Whitlock. She was my right hand man in Maria's Army. Bella is my true mate."

I knew those words would cause problems but I couldn't find myself to care. My Bella was back.

"What about Alice?" Emmett said saddened.

I rolled my eyes, "She always knew that I had a mate."

"You lied to us?" Rosalie asked hurt.

I glared at her, "I'm sorry but telling you about how I wasn't strong enough to pull her back as my mate got thrown into the flames isn't something I want to ever talk about."

"You could have at least told us that you had a mate." She replied.

I sent out a quick burst of pain, self-hatred, disgust and love to all those on the table apart from Bella. They were overwhelmed by the intensity.

"This is what I felt everytime I thought of her, which was so often. My 'slip-ups' aren't caused but bloodlust, it's thinking of Bella so much that the Major comes out to protect me."

Emmett and Rosalie looked crushed as I rose to leave.

"I'm not signing for a divorce Jazzy." Alice said.

Bella smirked, "You married Jasper Hale, a guy who does not exist. This is the Major Jasper Whitlock."


End file.
